Service providers, such as traditional media broadcasting systems for example, are currently unable to determine the number of end users who have selected certain content for viewing or download, especially non-real-time (NRT) content. As a result, such broadcasting systems are further incapable of determining how many of these end users actually viewed the downloaded NRT content and which advanced services have been used, namely which services that provide customized viewing of the downloaded content have been used. Measurement of service usage is important feedback for service providers in understanding which content and services are more popular among its customers. Such understanding may affect business decisions by these service providers.
Currently, there are no standardized methods for reporting usage of advanced services made available to end users of NRT content and other types of interactive content. Without further efforts to address the lack of reporting schemes concerning the usage of advanced services, service providers are operating in the blind, and have no knowledge of the popularity or acceptance of advanced services made available to their customers.